Velvet Nightmare
category:players History Velvet Nightare joined early 2006, while TPPC was in late V6, under a different username. Having been interested in RPG games for quite a while, he found TPPC through a previous online RPG site's forums. After playing TPPC for about a week, only when he was bored with other online games, he slowly got more and more interested in the game until it became his favourite online RPG. In the week that followed, Velvet Nightmare (under a different username) got bored of heavy training after he reached level 1k with his Scyther, and inevitably thought of cheating. Searching Google for TPPC cheats, he found the popular cheating site which provided the famous TPPC AutoAttacker. Straight away, it was downloaded onto his computer and opened. Having the AutoAttacker running for about 3 hours straight, he loved it, and getting more and more interested in the AutoAttacker, he tried out some things with it. Eventually, he figured out that he could open it twice at one time. With a huge smile on his face, he opened up the AA around 20 times, and left it running for several hours. Pleased with having a very high levelled Pokémon, he went to sleep that night. The next morning he logged into TPPC. Staring him in the eyes was the huge red letters BANNED. He slumped into his chair, turned off TPPC, and left. After only 1 day, he knew that TPPC was, nevertheless, still his favourite RPG. So he created his new account 'Velvet Nightmare' (653174), and vowed to never cheat again. With dedication, he trained his brand new Scyther back to level 1k, and felt the same boredom he faced before. Still thinking that he would never open up the Autoattacker, he decided to venture around the rest of the RPG and try out new thing. With that, he found the Trainer Corner. Spending more time on the Trainer Corner than the actual RPG, he watched the community trade their Pokémon in the Trades Forum, and discuss topics in the Sack Full of Muk. After watching for about a week, Velvet Nightmare started to join in with the discussions, begin to trade his once treasured swaps and passively train his Pokémon in the actual RPG. Soon, he managed to stumble upon many treasures, and become the player he is today. Origins of the Name Although the origin of the name is one of the biggest clichés known to the RPG community, most people still do not know so. 'Velvet Nightmare' is in fact derived form Final Fantasy 7. Unlike the usernames, usually with the words 'Cloud', 'Sephiroth' etc. His had nothing to do with the game, Velvet Nightmare is from Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children. Even now, many people will still be confised as to how 'Velvet Nightmare' has it's roots in Final Fantasy, but trust me, it does. 'Velvet Nightmare' is the name of Yazoo's gunblade. It may not mean much to you, and neither does it to Velvet Nightmare himself, but 'Velvet Nightmare' does sound cool, doesn't it? Velvet Nightmare and TPPC Nowadays, after reaching his dream of obtaining D.Scyther U, S.Scyther U and Scyther U, he doesn't do much on TPPC. But with the recent removal of the cheating site that once ruined the TPPC community, and crumbled Velvet Nightmares early account, he has begun to train once more, legitimately. Hopefully, if his high levels become more valuable in the weeks to come, Velvet Nightmare may soon be able to reach his ultimate goal of obtaining a G.Scyther U, although it is still a bleak prospect. Velvet Nightmare mostly hangs around on the forums. He mostly prefers to discuss topics in the Sack Full of Muk, and provide his opinions to any worthwhile subject, but he can be seen on the Trades Forum, or helping people on the others. Velvet Nightmare enjoys helping people and putting a smile on peoples faces, so after seeing people selling Trainer Cards in the Trades Forum for ridiculous prices, Velvet Nightmare decided to set up his own Trainer Card Shop, but with a twist, his were custom-made and, best of all, free. Within the first 2 weeks of the opening, Velvet Nightmare had already completed over 100 requests for Trainer Cards, resulting in over 400 custom recoloured sprites. It was very stressing, but it was worth it to get the thanks and gratitude form the customers. But eventually, it did get too much, and he was forced to take a break. While on the break, he spent more and more time in the Sack Full of Muk, discussing topics and arguing his opinions in a sensible manner. After a few heated debates on the forums, Velvet Nightmare found himself making a range of friends because of his usually bright and happy, yet sophisticated and intelligent behaviour. Along with the previous friends he made from the Trainer Card business, he found himself stuck in a generally friendly and enjoyable community. Personal Life Born on the 23rd of February 1990, Velvet Nightmare is a 16 year old male from Shefflied, England, with a vibrant and friendly personality. Although he has a very wide range of friends, Velvet Nightmare considers himself a slight loner. Prefering to be alone most of th time and tinking to himself, Velvet Nightmare only goes out a few times a week with friends, despite being offered almost every day. (If you do not live in England, you may not understand some of the English education references) Velvet Nightmare has always been a very intelligent and mature person. Since he was 9, Teachers at School realised that he has great potential with practically every logical subject (Maths, Science, IT), and he was a member of many higher learning schemes. At the age of 11, and in Year 6 of School, Velvet Nightmare gained the highest grade possible in maths in his SATs, level 6 (equivilent to a grade B in his GCSEs). Throughout the years, Velvet Nightmare became smarter in School, achieving many high grades, yet still being a likeable person with a friendly personality with many friends. This year, after just recently taking his GCSEs, Velvet Nightmare is waiting for his results. Soon, once the College has been notified of his results, Velvet Nightmare will be going to College. At the moment, Velvet Nightmare does not have a girlfriend. With the current Chav epidemic, it is becoming ever more difficult to find a normal human being in England. In the past year, he has thought himself lucky to have found the few girlfriends that he has, considering the very low amount of decent human beings left in England. On the Internet, he gets daily requests from people on TPPC and other sites for him to be their boyfriend, but considering he does not like dating 300lb, 45 year old perverted men who live with their parents and are too fat to shave, who prey on unsuspecting Internet dwellers, he has denied every request. Interests Velvet Nightmare likes to do a range of activities. Bodybuilding - Velvet Nightmare has been bodybuilding since he was 9, although at the time, didn;t do it much. At the age of 15, he became much more interested in bodybuilding, and started doing it regularly, mostly concentrating on his biceps, tricepts, shoulders and pectorials. At 16, he began to improve his diet to maximise the effects of his training. Nowadays, with 14 inch round biceps, Velvet Nightmare really needs to concentrate on other parts of his body, although tends to get bored easily with other forms of training. Computers/Games - An obvious one. Velvet Nightmare likes, as a lot of you probably do, to sit around the computer screen playing on flash games and hanging around on TPPC and other online RPGs. He also enjoys playing on his PS2 on his small variety of games. Football/Soccer - A strange one considering he considers himself to be somewhat of a loner, but it's true. Velvet Nightmare is interested in many team sports including Baseball, Basketball, Badminton (They all begin with 'B'... Strange...), but his favourtie sport, being British, is definately Football/Soccer. Usually playing as a defender or goalkeeper, Velvet Nightmare loves sliding around in the dirt to help his team.